The Black Sword
'The Black Sword '''is a 2019 American fantasy/adventure film by Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Morgan Creek Productions, and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. It is directed by Zack Snyder, and it is also the first film in the Black Sword Universe. Synopsis The kingdom of Adroemeth is under attack. Warlords and their armies have been attacking and invading the kingdom for over 25 years. The former ruler, King Justinian, had perished in an attempt to fend off the intruders, and when he died, he left a shiny black sword on the ground, indicating that he has fallen. But a brave new hero named Prince Alden has found the black sword, and he takes it to a magical wishing well, granting it powerful strength, which he must use to stop the invaders from destroying the kingdom- once and for all. Plot TBD Cast Chris Evans- Prince Alden Holly Hunter- Princess Helene Channing Tatum- Daniel Dark Daisy Ridley- Dahlia Dark Patrick Stewart- King Justinian Emma Watson- Daniel's assistant Production TBD Home media DVD, Blu-Ray, and 4K UHD releases On August 6, 2019, The Black Sword was released on DVD, Blu-Ray, and 4K UHD, and were including with deleted scenes and behind-the-scenes footage of the film. Streaming On October 14, 2019, The Black Sword was released on Netflix and Hulu. Transcript ''Main article: The Black Sword/Transcript Trailer transcripts TBD Credits TBD Soundtrack TBD Trivia TBD Gallery Main article: The Black Sword/Gallery Reception Box Office The film was a box office success, grossing $242 million domestic (with an opening weekend of $86 million) and $467 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $709 million against a production budget of $245 million. Critical Response The film was well-received by critics and audiences. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an 87%, with the consensus of: "The Black Sword kicks off a franchise the way all franchise starters should: epic, original, and action-packed, this is a film that has something for everyone." The film also has an 82% on Metacritic, indicating "generally positive reviews" as well as having the Metacritic Must-See seal. Also, the film has an A on CinemaScore, a 7.7/10 on IMDb, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media with the Common Sense Seal. Franchise Thanks to the great reviews and healthy box office numbers, the film spawned a cinematic universe called the Black Sword Universe. The film is followed by a 2021 sequel called Legend of the Black Sword. User Reviews "A shiny sword-wielding experience. 8/10." --Supersamus 3.0 Anyone can write a review! Video game Main article: Black Sword: Clash for Victory On May 2, 2018, WB Games, Ubisoft, Blizzard Entertainment, Havok and Vanillaware released a tie-in video game called Black Sword: Clash for Victory. Parents Guide The film is rated PG-13 for stylized action violence and brief blood. Violence 7/10 * Some scenes with blood. * Tons of characters die. * Lots of intense action and brutal battles. * The entire film centers around a kingdom being destroyed by invaders. Language 2/10 * Uses of "hell" and "damn". * Some insults, like "stupid" and "dumb", are also heard. Sexual Content 3/10 * Daniel Dark's assistant wears an outfit revealing cleavage. In some scenes she is seen either fanning Daniel Dark or feeding him grapes. * Prince Alden and Princess Helene both have a crush on each other, and when Alden first encounters her, he says he's drawn in by her scent. * At least 7 kisses throughout the film. Drugs & Alcohol 3/10 * Several scenes take place in a bar, and many characters are drinking beer and scotch. * Also, some scenes involve characters smoking cigars. Age Recommendation 10+ Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Movies Category:Films Category:The Black Sword Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Morgan Creek Productions Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:2019 films Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Black Sword Universe